The Swan's Grace
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: Arian is the daughter of a Woad chief but after her tribe is slaughtered by pirates, she is the only one left. After escaping from her captors she is found half drowned by Dagonet who rescues her. Now they must face more trials and danger if they wish to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Dagonet watched the trees with caution, waiting for the attack which may come any second. His brothers slept uncomfortably on the hard ground, wishing they had their soft beds and woman's warm body beside them. It was now a year after the victory at Badon Hill and the knights had traveled north of the wall to answer a distress call from Merlin. Pirates had been sighted off the coast and five villagers had been attacked, the men were slain, the women taken and the treasure stolen. Raven murmured something in her sleep and shifted even closer to Lancelot, his arms naturally pulling her even closer to him. They were married with a child, Ealdred, their son. Dagonet smiled at the couple then turned to Tristan, a smile upon his face as he dreamed. Isolde had changed him completely, he had become softer, still quiet but he had more compassion in his heart than he used to. Isolde was with child now, she did not have long until she would be ready to deliver. Dagonet turned his attention back to the trees, watching the silent wind move the branches in a relaxing sway. "Dagonet, is everything alright?" Arthur sat up, turning to Dagonet.

"Nothing stirs, it is too quiet." Dagonet mused, not hearing anything, not even the birds.

"They are here then?" Arthur questioned, slowly reaching for Excalibur.

"I can't say, you need Tristan to be that accurate." Dagonet admitted but did not wish to wake the scout, it was rare he slept away from Isolde.

"You should sleep, I'll take the next watch." Arthur sighed and shifted his weight to sit up properly.

"Thank you, Arthur." Dagonet yawned then turned over, resting his head on his pillow. He opened his eyes and saw Raven looking at him sleepily, a smile on her lips. She closed them again and swiftly fell asleep, Dagonet following her example.

A twig snapping made everyone jolt from their slumber, not moving to give the indication they were awake. Tristan sat up slowly and yawned casually, glancing to the trees then getting up to investigate. "Raven." Arthur nodded to her and her hands went for her bow, slowly and cautiously. Tristan returned and reported.

"Deer." The knights all relaxed and rose, preparing their horses and gathering their gear.

"Sooner we beat these pirates into kelp the better. I miss my bed already." Raven moaned, arching her back and rubbing the soreness there.

"At least I make it slightly more comfortable." Lancelot winked and she smiled brightly, kissing his cheek before mounting her horse. They rode forwards, through the woods, passing many Woads without concern, the new peace allowing them to pass through without a challenge or threat. Soon they arrived at the smoldering village, the stench of death and rotting corpses filling their noses.

"I'll kill the bastards." Raven growled, staring down at the limp form of a child, an innocent girl. Dagonet went from body to body, searching for any survivors. There were none.

"Get in line." Gawain pressed his eyes shut, horrified at the scene. Galahad picked up a fallen cart and peered under, turning quickly and shouting for Dagonet. He ran over and skidded to a halt, helping to drag the man from under the cart.

"Can you help him?" Galahad queried, standing over them both. Dagonet shook his head.

"His skull has been broken, the brain has been penetrated also. There's nothing I can do." The man was young, no more than eighteen summers old but still he murmured for his mother, staring up at Raven. "Mother?" He reached up to her.

"Yes I'm here son. I'm here." She sympathized, taking him into her arms and swaying with him, rocking him like a child. "Mama's here."

"Don't leave me mother." He begged and choked on his own blood.

"Never, I'll be waiting for you on the other side also, I'll never leave you my brave boy." She held the act, giving the man one last bit of hope before he departed. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"I love you mother."

"I love you too." Lancelot shifted uncomfortably, not liking it when Raven told a stranger she loved him. The young man died in her arms and she gently laid him to rest. "Poor soul." Raven buried her face into Lancelot's shoulder.

"Let's move on. This place is haunted." Gawain glanced at the shadows nervously.

"We cannot leave them like this." Raven insisted, still standing in her husband's embrace.

"We do not have time to bury them all." Bors pointed out, looking to Arthur for orders.

"We burn them." Arthur decided finally and began to make a fire. The bodies were tossed onto the fire and when the embers died down the ashes flew into the air, breaking free from their bonds. The horses began to snort and pound their feet in warning, tossing their heads and calling to their masters.

"Move!" Arthur shouted as arrows whipped through the skies towards them. Dagonet ducked and dived for cover, pulling his shield over his face just as an arrow shot towards him. It sank into the wood where his head had been only seconds before. Raven ran back and dragged him to his feet, shielding him with her own shield and pulling him to the horses. A great cry rose from the pirates as they bolted for the prize, falling on the knights like a great storm wave. Raven snarled and picked up the weapon closest to her, a flail. It was a spiked metal ball at the end of a chain, she used it with great elegance and skill, avoiding her own head and smashing the skulls of the pirates with a vengeful fury. Dagonet lifted his hammer and swung down on one of the pirates, smashing his skull then breaking his back for good measure. Arthur and Lancelot fought back to back, meeting the swarm of thugs together as they fought them back. They were outnumbered to say the least but they killed many until the leader roared over the battle. "ENOUGH!" The pirates separated themselves from the knights and glared at them. "You fight valiantly but in vain. Surrender and you shall live." He offered, his eyes wavering over Raven.

"You can kiss your own ass goodbye, when I'm through with you you'll be blind, deaf and dumb with no hands or feet and your insides will be out, I shall make you eat your own guts until you fall to the depths of hell where you will burn in eternal flames for what you have done to these people." Raven bellowed at him.

"I admire your spirit girl, you shall sell well." Raven fell silent and her mouth opened in fear, knowing what the life of a slave meant.

"You wouldn't dare." Arthur snarled and stepped forwards. "We are all free men, leave my county and never return or your heads shall be set on spikes along the coasts as a warning to all."

"You forget, King Arthur, we out number you." The leader smirked and fingered his sword.

"Out numbered but not out classed." Arthur growled. Raven's eyes wandered around the village, searching for a way to escape. Suddenly she threw back her head and howled at the sky, her echo flying over the hills and deep into the woods. The pirates laughed and chortled at her, finding the sudden outburst amusing.

"Very frightening, I'm quivering in my boots." One laughed.

"Good. You'll be petrified when you meet my companion." Raven smiled menacingly and looked to the trees where a pack of wolves appeared, snarling and advancing slowly. "And there." She pointed to the left flank where another pack had answered her call. She gave another howl and the wolves ran forwards, leaping onto the terrified pirates as they screamed in terror and agony. The knights ran forwards with a great battle cry and slaughtered the last survivors. Raven smiled and bent down to stroke Wolf, the leader of the pack. He licked her nose gently then trotted beside her, his women following behind him. "Quick thinking, Raven." Arthur nodded to her, admiring her tactics.

"Why waste time?" She smiled and stroked Wolf's head before he bounded into the trees once more. Lancelot inspected her hands, the skin torn slightly from where she had tore off some rotten wood and used it as a club. "I'm fine, honest." She smiled and kissed Lancelot to distract him. They continued through the woods until they stood at the verge of a cliff, watching the sea and looking at the ship. "It's them." Tristan nodded.

"So how are we going to get their heads?" Gawain asked coldly.

"We tempt them to shore." Arthur answered simply and led the way back to the trees and to locate Merlin.

"Greetings my King." Merlin bowed his head and Arthur bowed back.

"I trust I find you well." Arthur smiled, frowning slightly after Merlin had a fit of coughing.

"Not unwell, just old." He laughed and nodded his welcome to the knights. "You are hungry, your horses are tired. Come. Dine with us this pleasant night." Merlin led them into his large hut where food was presented to them all.

"Hmm...meat." Bors groaned and devoured the rabbit whole.

"Easy Bors, you're embarrassing us!" Galahad hissed with a smile as he chewed through his own plate. Raven rolled her eyes and ate a bit more slowly before giving in and wolfing down her food, chewing at the bone until it was as white as snow.

"What do you need, Arthur?" Merlin asked and listened to Arthur's plan to deal with the pirates. Dagonet's glanced to the women who were waiting upon them, their eyes gazing longingly at the younger men. Raven scowled at them then leaned back into Lancelot's shoulder, claiming him before they got any ideas. Galahad looked happy for the company, winking to one of the younger girls who squealed then giggled uncontrollably.

"It is a good plan. I shall help you, it can work." Merlin nodded and turned to speak with his council. After hours of talking and dozing, Arthur shook them all awake.

"We are leaving, the Woads know what to do." Dagonet stumbled to his feet, kicking Bors hard enough to wake him. Raven yawned but continued to sleep, exhausted. She had done most of the work on this mission. She had been the hunter, gatherer, healer and goodness knows what else. She had barely slept for the five days since they had left the wall. Lancelot picked her up easily and carried her to his horse, placing her gently in the saddle then swinging up behind her. Her horse followed loyally, not straying far from his mistress. Soon the knights were on their way with fresh food, water and warm furs. They made their way back to the wall, taking the short cuts along the river, following the guide Merlin had sent with them. Dagonet ducked as a low branch swept towards him, his horse stumbling slightly before finding its feet again. The dawn was swift and cool, tasting moist and sweet on Dagonet's tongue as he breathed in the fresh scent of the forest, better than any perfume a woman could possess.

The knights cantered through the open gate and into the fort, meeting Jols at the stables. "Vanora my flower!" Bors grinned as she strode towards him, her lips set in a firm smile.

"Leave some of him left Vanora, we might need him later!" Galahad called to her as she punched Bors in the arm. Raven slipped from Destiny's back and smiled as Isolde walked forwards, holding Ealdred out for her to take. She held him close to her heart and kissed his head lovingly. "There we are my little man." She smiled and turned to place a hand on Isolde's swollen belly. Tristan was next to her in an instant, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "I've missed you." Isolde smiled and kissed his cheek, smiling as he rested a hand on her belly. "He's a strong kicker." His smile grew wider as he felt the baby kick.

"Yes. I do believe he takes after his father." Isolde chuckled. Lancelot swept Raven off her feet, still holding the baby and sat down an a barrel, holding them both on his lap. "He grows stronger by the day." He hugged his family before looking up to Arthur.

"Rest, all of you. We are all tired." Arthur commanded and went to his wife, Guinevere. Dagonet sighed and took care of his horse, brushing her thick coat then patting her strong neck once he had finished. He did not feel weary so he took a stroll in town, finding Lucan at the tavern with Bors's brood. Lucan beamed up at him and lunged for Dagonet.

"You're back father!" He smiled and hugged him. Dagonet smiled and swung him up onto his shoulders.

"Yes, son. I'm back." Dagonet carried him on his shoulders back to the knight's quarters and ate a meal with him. "Has anything happened since I've been away?"

"Not really, River gave birth to a colt yesterday. They are both well and the colt is strong." Lucan listed off all the interesting things which had happened. Dagonet listened then helped the boy with his chores, cleaning the armour, teaching him how to do it properly but throwing in a few hints and cheats. Soon the sun had set and Lucan was asleep, Dagonet watching over him protectively.


	2. Chapter 2

Far away, north of the wall, a woman ran for her life. Her long hair flying behind her like a wild storm of white and silver, body mangled from beatings and harsh training over the course of her life. There were men chasing her, hunting her like an animal, enjoying the chase as though it was a sport. To them it was. The dogs bounded at their heels then raced forwards as they were let off the leads, smelling the fresh blood of the frightened woman and barking when she came within view. She shrieked and dived under the root of a tree, sliding easily through the mud then falling into the murky river, scrambling to her feet and splashing water up her nose and into her mouth, making her choke on the last little air she had in her. Her name was Arian, a beautiful woman, a Woad. her tribe had been murdered, her father with them, leaving only her, the chief's daughter. The hunt was a game for the pirates but it was a chance of freedom for her, this was the only reason she kept going. "Got you!" One of them roared with laughter as she skidded to a halt, almost falling over the cliff. The dogs snapped at her heels and she snarled at them, pulling back slightly, pebbles falling over the edge as she kicked them. "Fun's over, lets go back." One of them sighed and pulled out a thick rope, twisted with barbed wire. Arian jerked her shoulder back and hissed furiously as he approached her. "None of that." He snarled and lunged for her. Arian balled her fist and struck him, giving a pleasing crack as blood poured down his broken nose. As they ran at her, the dogs following their masters, Arian took her only chance of life. She turned and dived off the cliff, her hands flying around her head and forming a triangle, allowing the colossal wave to grasp her in tight claws and drag her under, swallowing her into its icy depths.

Dagonet was on patrol with Tristan and Raven, cantering up the peaceful paths and along the beaches, watching the sea for anymore ships. Dagonet rode forwards, leading his horse carefully over a rocky pool. Dagonet's eyes fell on an odd shape washing ashore, falling forwards and backwards with the gentle wave, the glimmering water holding it aloft. Dagonet walked forwards then his eyes widened, rushing forwards and grabbing the woman by the shoulders and lifting her up. Her long silver hair drifted around in the water and her skin was pale, giving her the complexion of a mermaid. Dagonet swiftly lifted her dripping body into his arms, she was light and fitted into his arms perfectly. He carried her back to the beach where Raven looked towards them and frowned. "What happened?" She asked. Dagonet did not answer but carried the woman to Raven, setting her at her feet. "Help her." He begged, not knowing what to do. Raven lifted her head and pressed her ear to the icy lips, blue and set like hard stone. Tristan looked over them from his horse and watched as Raven pressed her hands together and pressed hard against her chest. Suddenly the woman's eyes flew open and water was spat from her mouth, gasping and groaning as she flopped limply onto the wet sand, breathing deeply and staring through half open eyes. _"Do not fear us. We shall help you."_ Raven spoke to her fluently in the language she understood. Her eyes fell on Dagonet and she drank in his fuzzy features, his figure fading in and out of focus. _"They will come for me."_ She whispered then fainted. Dagonet had her eyes memorized, dark brown, almost black against her pale skin and hair. Dagonet lifted her onto his horse and rode back with her, riding swiftly with the others following him. He carried the Woad to the healers and waited for them to report to him. The old healer strode through the door and passed him, picking up a bowl of warm water then passing it to him. "She is awake if you wish to speak with her. I can't understand a word of what she is saying." Dagonet nodded his thanks and paid her, ignoring her protests and entering through the door, stopping to behold the beautiful woman before him. Her white and silver hair was spread over her pillow, her pale lips were thin but wide, her whole complexion was heavenly, like an angel or the old goddess Artemis. She opened her wise eyes, sensing his presence and sat up, not feeling embarrassed at how she was not wearing anything and her blanket was slipping down her breasts. "You are an Arthur knight." She stated. It was not a question.

"I am." Dagonet nodded and stepped forwards, rinsing the water from the cloth and taking one of her hands, washing the blood from her torn skin.

"I Arian." She said, her voice like a queen rather than a wounded woman.

"Silver..." Dagonet smiled to himself. It suited her features perfectly. "My name is Dagonet. I'm the one who found you."

"I know. You gentle, caring." She watched him work with interest, silently marveling at how tender his hands were for such a big man.

"It's in my nature." He smiled and glanced up at her, wondering who she really was.

"Where...where am I?" She asked slowly, trying her best to speak correctly.

"The people call it Camelot, the fortress and the Great Wall." Dagonet answered and turned his attention to her arm, a long, thin cut beginning to scar.

"I hear of it. From father." She smiled slightly but winced as Dagonet touched the tender wound.

"Brave woman. What happened to you?" Dagonet asked. Arian paused then sighed.

"I daughter of great leader, Moyan. He and my people killed by sea demons. They take me as prize." She summed up, her heavy accent made her sound angrier than she actually was.

"I am sorry." Was all Dagonet could say. Suddenly the door opened and three figures stood in the doorway. Arian recoiled slightly but Dagonet lay a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Friends." He promised her. " Her name is Arian." Raven and Isolde stepped forwards, smiling kindly, holding a basket of clothes and food. _"This is Arthur. Our King."_ Raven spoke and Arian beamed at her, glad she would have someone to talk to who would understand her.

_"I am grateful for your hospitality. I shall not be a burden for long."_ Arian bowed her head to Arthur who smiled and bowed back. Raven repeated the statement but Arthur shook his head.

"You can stay for as long as you need. We shall not push you away." Arthur smiled then nodded to Dagonet who stood and left with him. Raven and Isolde helped Arian to dress. Raven had picked her clothes, following the same style they had found her in. Soft leather breeches with a white shift, white shirt cut at the shoulders and a silvery grey cloak, folding over one shoulder and covering one arm completely. Isolde secured the cloak with a silver broach in the shape of a shield with an opal at its center.

"Thank you." Arian smiled and relaxed as Isolde began to weave her hair. It was twisted up into a large bun and secured with silver clasps.

"There. You are ready." Isolde sighed and watched as Arian began to eat.

"Just a word of warning. The knights will be a bit less than you might expect, they like to flirt a lot. If you keep a level head and a curt tongue you'll be fine." Raven grinned and led the way to the great hall. The torches burned and flickered brightly, giving the walls a soft, golden glow with a comely warmth which tingled at your skin. Arian enter with the two women with a high head and a firm stride, her lips set in a firm line. She knelt before the Queen and bowed her head, speaking in their own tongue. _"My Queen."_

_"Arian, what has happened?"_ Guinevere asked with concern, stepping forwards and placing her hand under her chin.

_"Sea demons, they killed my father and tribe as well as our gold."_ Arian hissed.

_"Perhaps it was meant to be, maybe it was your destiny to survive after the your father's disgrace." _Guinevere suggested gently but Arian recoiled, leaping from Guinevere's touch and snarling.

_"My father was not a coward or a disgrace! He was a good man who cared for his tribe. We did not have the strength to fight with you against the Saxons, neither the numbers."_

_"I meant no disrespect, it is just what I believe." _Guinevere sighed and turned to her husband and conversed with him.

"You are welcome here, you have nothing to fear here." Arthur smiled and nodded to his knights. "These are the knights of the round table, Lancelot, Tristan, Gawain, Bors, Galahad, Dagonet and Raven, Lancelot's wife. Isolde is our healer, Tristan's wife also." Arthur introduced them all and Arian bowed her head in respect. Gawain was the first to speak.

"I know you said she was fair, Dagonet, you should have mentioned she was as beautiful as an angel." Dagonet did not answer but nodded.

"She'll fit in perfectly with our collection of women." Galahad winked to her but was silenced by Arian's glare.

"Excuse me? Collection?" Raven squared her shoulders and turned on Galahad with narrowed eyes.

"Uh...I mean...well...um." Galahad stammered and Raven grinned at him.

"I no ones property. I not your woman." Arian frowned at him and backed away.

"He does not mean it. They all mean well." Isolde said gently and steered her into a chair beside Dagonet before taking her place beside Tristan. Arian sat down stiffly.

"They pirates are defeated, we had word from Merlin yesterday. The ships have been driven back to the ocean." Arthur began and went through official business before turning to the women. "Perhaps you should take Arian around the fort." Isolde and Raven nodded and led the way, showing her through the streets and pointing out where everything was. "That is where the horses are kept, we have fine horses here." Isolde pointed.

"I know not how to ride. I should like to." Arian sighed and reached out to touch a horse. She tangled her fingers into the long mane and pressed her hand over the nose, rubbing it gently. "Hawdd fy harddwch nid oes dim i'w ofni, i'r cysgodion wedi mynd a golau yma." She whispered and smiled. Raven and Isolde left her at her request but she was not alone for long. Dagonet watched her silently from the door as she stroked his stallion.

"What do you say to him?" He asked and stepped forwards, running his hand over the thick muscles in his horse's neck.

"He needs no fear of me." She said simply and stepped away again.

"Do you ride?" She shook her head. "Then you should learn. I could teach you." He offered. Arian's face lit up and her dark eyes sparkled, illuminating her features until she visibly glowed with joy.

"I shall enjoy to learn." Arian followed Dagonet to the arena and allowed him to help her up onto a horse Jols had prepared for them.

"You keep your feet against the girth, your back should be straight, your shoulders back and your head turned slightly in the direction you wish to go." Dagonet began and corrected her position. Arian turned out to be a natural, she was soon trotting merrily about the arena with her long hair bouncing around her shoulders like a silver mist. "You are a good rider." Dagonet smiled as she halted before him, her smile wild and her chest heaving from the thrill of the canter.

"You good teacher." She laughed and dismounted, patting the horse and massaging his neck until he was almost asleep, his eyes closed and his head sinking as he relaxed.

"Come. You must be hungry, come and meet Vanora and the children." Dagonet grinned and led the way to the tavern after Jols had taken the gelding away.


	3. Chapter 3

The tavern was not busy but there were enough people to make Arian wary, her eyes moved from man to woman, naturally picking out the biggest threats and easy targets. Her hair now hung loosely around her shoulders and down her back, the thick locks at her pale cheeks pulled back in a twist and secured at the back of her head with a length of cord. Raven looked up and smiled at her, walking forwards with a baby in her arms. "This is Ealdred. Would you like to hold him?" She looked down at her son lovingly then gently slid him into Arian's arms, waking him. His large, blue eyes looked up with curiosity and his tiny hands reached up to grip a lock of silver hair, staring at it in awe before trying to eat it. "No don't eat her!" Raven laughed and untangled Arian's hair from his tight fist. "You little rascal." She murmured. Arian gazed down at the baby and smiled, thinking how strong he looked for such a tiny creature.

"He is beautiful." Arian complimented, looking up to Raven.

"Oh aye, he takes after his father." Lancelot smiled, lacing his arms around Raven's waist and kissing her neck.

"Perhaps, at least he has my brains. He's a smart lad." Raven retorted then kissed her husband to stop him from frowning. Dagonet watched the couple for a moment before glancing to Tristan and Isolde. She was sat on his lap and her head rested on his shoulder, one arm around her waist and the other resting on her large belly. They looked so happy. Dagonet felt a pang of loneliness but it was quickly brushed aside as Bors came up and clapped his hand on his shoulder, Lucan bounding into his arms. "Let's drink..." He slurred, throwing his drink to his lips but missed, only some of the beer went in.

"And get drunk." Dagonet finished with a smile, downing his own drink before holding it out to be refilled. The girl who was pouring his drink had long blonde hair, as though it had been spun from gold. Her blue eyes were piercing and hard, they searched their victims for money or anything worth stealing. Dagonet did notice her eyes fall on his ring on his right hand, a silver ring made from two thick, twisted bands with a ruby at its centre.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" She asked provocatively, looking up at him through her eyelashes and leaning on her hip, revealing a large part of her breasts. Dagonet shook his head and turned back to Bors who was tickling Vanora's chin. The girl, who was called Ethelinda, she lived to her name meaning, 'noble snake' but lived more to the snake rather than the noble. She gripped Dagonet's right hand and gripped it so tightly that any lesser man would have winced. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Dagonet frowned and pulled away but did not notice the ring slip from his finger and into Ethelinda's tight grasp. She smirked and turned, walking away triumphantly, deciding to price it later. She moved to put the ring in a pocket behind a pocket but a firm hand gripped her wrist and lifted it to the owner's face. Arian. "Drop." She commanded as though Ethelinda was a dog who was misbehaving.

"How dare you! Let me go." Ethelinda hissed and pulled away but Arian's fingers compressed into a vice-like grip and her eyes narrowed.

"Drop now or I break." Arian warned coolly as her hand continued to tighten around the wrist. Ethelinda struggled, trying to wrench her hand free but Arian held on easily, stronger than Ethelinda by a long shot. Ethelinda took a swing to Arian's face but she merely gripped the other wrist and squeezed again, twisting the wrist to the point of breaking. Ethelinda cried out and opened her clenched fist, throwing the ring into the air as she threw herself backwards, away from Arian. Arian watched the silver glint in the gentle light of the fires and opened her hand, letting the warm metal fall into her hand then closed her fingers over it so that the ring would not fall. Everyone had been watching them, curious to know what had happened. Arian turned to Dagonet and held out her open palm, smiling slightly. "Yours." She stated confidently, having seen the thief take the ring from Dagonet. The giant stepped forwards and took the ring, sliding it back onto his finger. "Thank you." He said quietly and she nodded.

"It is nothing. You not deserve treatment like that." Arian insisted and glared at Ethelinda, still sprawled on the floor. "You watch your steps, I follow them closely." Arian hissed and Ethelinda scrambled away, running to Vanora who brushed her away and set her to work again.

"Come. Sit with us." Dagonet gestured to the knights table and sat with her, next to Raven and Isolde.

"Is Tristan's child?" She asked politely, nodding to Isolde's swollen belly.

"Yes, he takes after his father in moods." She laughed and placed a hand on her stomach before taking Arian's and pressing to a certain spot. Arian frowned then beamed with a fluorescent glow as she felt the hard kick. "Strong child!" She laughed and kept her hand there, chuckling as she felt the kick again. Tristan looked unusually proud of himself, smiling broadly as he leaned against the wall.

"I think it is a boy but the young healer, Maggie, believes it is a girl." Isolde continued.

"Names?" Arian asked.

"We've agreed that our first son will be names Jedik but if it is a girl I should like to name her Riveren." Isolde said dreamily.

"Like river, endless energy within strengths of strengths, serene and strong, dangerous and delicate." Arian recited with a smile. "Beautiful." Isolde smiled and nodded, glancing to Dagonet then smiling even more.

"How about you Arian, do you wish to have children?" Raven asked with a knowing smile meant for her sister.

"One day. When all is well."

"What do you mean?" Raven's smile fell and she began to frown.

"My father great visionary, he see things. He tell me that I bring danger to all, that I not safe. This is why I go soon." Arian explained casually.

"No! You must stay, you're one of us now, you're part of the clan, the family." Raven insisted and lay a warm hand over Arian's. _"We do not care what you are destined for, I am here now, so are the others. You are not alone in this world. Not now, not ever."_ Raven spoke with such affection that Arian was left speechless.

"Family?" Was all she could manage.

"Promise." Raven smiled and nodded to Dagonet. "Tell her Dagonet, she can't go now." Dagonet merely smiled but nodded to Arian, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Family." He agreed and Arian smiled brightly, her icy skin basking in the golden glow of the fire. Wolf, Raven's companion, stood up and barked shortly, wagging his tail and grinning up to Arian.

"Me too!" Lucan piped up and Arian's eyes fell on him. He instantly shied away, her dark eyes startling him slightly.

"No fear, come." Arian smiled and held out her hand, helping Lucan climb across Lucan to sit beside her. "You see star, just above chimney?" She pointed.

"The brightest one?" Lucan asked.

"Yes. That is hunter's belt, see two stars either side, that is the whole belt." Arian began to teach Lucan about the hunter and how her tribe used the stars to find their way home._  
_

"Wow!" Lucan breathed and begged for more stories about the stars.

"That one is tear of Evenrelle, greatest mother of earth. She journeyed for seven moons with no rest to find her family, she travel over mountains and rivers, deserts and oceans until she find them. She found love too, she fall in love with great king and he with her, she become Queen of lost land far over horizon." Arian smiled.

"Did she fight any beasts?" Lucan asked eagerly.

"Many, she fight sea serpents, dragons, trolls and more but none so dark and terrible as Mertock."

"Who was he?"

"She. She was witch who stole Evenrelle from her family. She had wings of fire and breath of poison. She kill you by looking at you in your eye." Arian described the horrid creature to Lucan who grinned confidently.

"I could kill it!" He insisted.

"Not you, young man. Mertock only be killed by woman with pure heart and true song." Arian smiled and pushed Lucan's hair from his face. "But you make great warrior soon. You protect anyone who needs you, even if they your enemy." Arian smiled and looked up to Dagonet who had slipped an arm around Lucan, his head rolling back to rest on his shoulder, swiftly sleeping.

"It is late, perhaps you should rest now, Arian." Isolde murmured, stirring from her doze and got up. Tristan joined her and left with her, Raven followed her sister, Wolf trotting at her heels and was soon perused by Lancelot. "Me too." Arian nodded and Dagonet escorted her back, carrying Lucan in his arms.

"Here, this is my room, there is yours, if you need anything, come and knock." Dagonet showed her the opposite rooms and watched her move towards her door.

"Dagonet?" Arian turned and looked at him carefully. "Fair sleep to you." She smiled.

"And to you." Dagonet chuckled then went to bed. He later woke to the sound of a door creaking open then shutting again. He frowned and got up, opening his door and looking both ways down the hallway. He saw the silhouette of a woman walking away so he followed it, thinking it might be Arian. It was. She stopped by a window and climbed out, lifting herself easily onto the roof and disappearing from sight. Dagonet smiled. Raven used to do this, years ago. He swung himself up and joined Arian on the roof. "Can't sleep?" Dagonet asked.

"I hear voices. Voices I know not." She sighed and gazed up at the moon, casting its silver garments around her until her skin glowed like silver satin.

"It was only a dream." Dagonet soothed.

"It frighten me. I drown in fire, then water, then they come for me. Men without faces, only eyes." Arian shivered slightly then turned to Dagonet. "What are you afraid from?" She asked. Dagonet had to think for a moment, he never really thought about his fears before, he could not afford to.

"Being alone, loosing my brothers, my sisters and Lucan. I could not live life without them." He decided finally.

"You have good fears, natural fears. You good man, Dagonet." Arian smiled and looked back up to the sky.

"You are a good woman too, Arian. You are strong and kind." Dagonet pointed out softly.

"Is in my nature." She smiled at the moon and Dagonet smirked too, saying nothing more, just gazing up at the silver beauty above and beside him.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite Raven's great efforts, Arian refused to train with the knights and herself.

"I not need training. I hunt and I fight. Well enough to survive." She insisted and was happy to watch. Arian lived for her riding lessons, enjoying the time alone with Dagonet.

"You need no more lessons from me. How about we go for a ride?" Dagonet suggested with a laugh after he had watched Arian fly over a jump on her old gelding who had not done such a thing in many years. Mainly because he was too stubborn to do so but this gelding did whatever Arian asked without question.

"That be good. What you think Rhain?" She patted the gelding who bobbed his head and pounded the ground impatiently. Arian laughed then followed Dagonet out into the streets, towering over her on his massive stallion. They rode in silence, enjoying each other's company. Raven watched them pass then turned to her sister.

"They are the perfect pair."

"You and I are too much alike, sister." Isolde laughed as she bought some new cloth to make some new clothes. Raven smiled and walked to her room where an unfinished work lay. Wolf padded at her heels and say down to sleep. "Lazy." Raven murmured adoringly as she placed Ealdred in his cot, tucking him up and passing him a rattle to keep him occupied. She picked up the small tapestry and set to work. Once she had finally finished, after nearly three months of works she admired it. The stitching was fine and neat, the dark grey fabric shimmered and the gold dragon burned brightly at the center, Arthur's new emblem. Around the dragon was the names of each knight who had served with Arthur, including the knights who were now dead and at peace. Raven had sewn something on to represent each knight of the round table as a border for the tapestry. Arthur was Excalibur, Lancelot had twin swords, Bors had a hammer, Tristan was represented by a hawk clutching a bow and arrow, Dagonet a shield with an axe, Gawain was two knives and Galahad was the sword and shield. Raven had also stitched four feathers to the bottom left hand corner, a raven feather to represent her, a feather from Tristan's hawk, a dove feather to represent Isolde and a feather from a peacock to represent Vanora. Raven smiled at it then looked up as Lancelot entered the room. She hastily hid it behind her back, turning so that he could not see it then quickly placed it into its chest, locking it then turning with a smile to Lancelot. "What are you hiding from me?" He asked slyly, pulling his wife to him and kissing her lips passionately.

"Nothing." She lied then paused. "Nothing for the moment."

"You and your mysteries. It's a wonder I ever managed to learn your mind." Lancelot grinned.

"Who says you know my mind at all?" Raven raised her eyebrows daringly at Lancelot.

"Who else knows that whenever you see a shooting star, you close your eyes, cross your fingers and make a wish? Who else knows that you hate the feel of wet moss but are fine with blood? Who else..."

"Alright I get the message!" Raven laughed and kissed him again, kicking the chest from the double bed so that it slid onto the fur carpet. Raven fell back onto the soft silks and pillows with Lancelot on top of her, kissing her lips softly until he devoured her, hungry for her taste. He massaged his tongue into her mouth and savored her sweetness, as though she had just eaten a mountain of mint leaves. Her figure was still slim despite giving birth not long ago, her stomach was hard from muscles her thighs perfectly toned, her breasts perfectly curved but not bulbous. Lancelot knew every inch of her body but still he explored her, in case he found something knew. Raven gave a short groan as his hand ran up her legs, pulling her boots from her and tickling her feet.

"You never play fair." She giggled as she pulled Lancelot's shirt from him, revealing his broad chest and muscular body.

"Neither do you." He shot back and kissed her again, rolling so that she ended up on top of him. "Care to enlighten me?" He grinned, glancing to the chest.

"I shall have to bribe you to forget about it for no one shall know what is in that chest until I say so." Raven grinned and massaged his shoulders, relaxing his tense body.

"Bloody witch." Lancelot mumbled warmly and kissed her neck, running his finger through her long hair before reaching for her belt. Once the last garb had been cast aside the couple fell between the silky sheets and consummated their love once more but with a different movement, their love still as strong as ever but they were slow and romantic, Lancelot was gentle, his normal fiery passion doused by her serene calmness, her beauty almost too much to behold.

"You are so beautiful." Lancelot whispered a long time later, laying beside his wife and stroking the curve of her back softly.

"Why the sudden compliment?" She asked with a smile, snuggling in closer to him.

"I don't think I tell you how much I love you often enough. Or remind you how beautiful you are." He sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment before it could pass.

"Thank you, my husband. Do I ever tell you how handsome you are? Or how much I love you?"

"No, I don't think so...well. You tell me you love me often enough." Lancelot chuckled and kissed her cheek. Just then Ealdred woke and began to cry, wanting to be fed. Raven sighed and got up, taking her son into her arms and lifting him to her breast. "Like father like son." She smiled as she leaned back into Lancelot's embrace.

"I should hope so, he's got Lancelot written all over him." Lancelot grinned and rested a hand on his son's head. "I never thought I would have a son." He admitted.

"Why not? Did you expect me to be barren?" Raven asked, wincing at the memory of her first child. A daughter.

"No. I just thought that the God Arthur prays to, supposing he actually existed, damned me to a life of misery. I believed that I had killed too many sons do deserve one of my own."

"That's stupid." Raven said bluntly. "You deserve sons, Lancelot. Sons and daughters, your acts were an act of survival, you did not kill for pleasure and neither did I, I have killed too, remember." Raven purred.

"Ah, my sweet wife. This is one of the reasons I married you, you know exactly what to say and when to say it." Lancelot sighed with relief.

"And because I'm the only one who can whip your ass in training." Raven added with a smirk.

"Yes. That too. Although, I do believe you're getting a bit slower, old lady." Lancelot taunted.

"Old lady! Say one more word and I'll have to prove how wrong you are my old man." Raven scowled before making herself decent.

"Are you referring to training or nocturnal activities?" Lancelot raised his eyebrows with a twinkle in his eyes. Raven scowled at him again then handed Ealdred to him.

"Your turn. Be a good father to your son." She laughed.

"I intend to. I intend to be a good husband too." He flashed her a smile with a suggestive wink. Raven giggled and gave him a playful slap to his arm.

"You're worse than Bors." She laughed and led the way to the tavern for some food. Ealdred gurgled at his father and scowled slightly as he shifted him into one arm so he could lace the other around Raven. The family of three joined the other knights at the round table after being directed by Jols. Arthur wished to speak to his knights.

"Knights, ladies. Welcome." Arthur bowed his head formerly then began the council. "I have received information about a slave trading post, they are using small villagers in the hills to store their captors, I will need four knights to accompany me on my journey to find this village and free the people there. Merlin has already agreed that some of his men should go with us." Arthur waited and every knight stood. In the end Arthur chose Bors, Tristan, Gawain and Galahad. "Be careful." Raven warned them as they prepared to leave. Guinevere kissed Arthur goodbye and watched him ride away into the north. "They not be long." Arian assured Isolde who was biting her lip with worry.

"I know." She smiled and walked with Arian around the fort. Arian smiled to Vanora who was busy cleaning the tavern.

"Morning! Has my Bors gone?" She asked.

"Yes. He said goodbye?" Arian frowned, she was sure she had seen Bors leave to find Vanora.

"Oh yes, he just didn't tell me when he was leaving." She smiled and handed a baby to Arian to hold whilst she carried on cleaning. Arian smiled at the child and tickled his chin. She felt someone glaring at her and she turned to see the thieving barmaid glaring at her.

"It rude to stare." Arian growled and the woman looked away quickly, muttering a curse under her breath.

"I'll get you one day." She hissed quietly so only Arian could hear.

"I'll be waiting." Arian retorted and sat with the baby and Isolde who was clutching her stomach and wincing.

"This one kicks like hell!" She gasped as another kick came.

"He is impatient." Arian laughed kindly.

"Must be a boy then." Isolde moaned and Vanora was swiftly at her side.

"You don't have long now. I bet it will be here withing a fortnight!" She assured the expecting mother.

"Its about time!" Isolde groaned again and rocked slightly.

"Here, drink this. It helped me when I was pregnant." Vanora handed Isolde a flask and she swallowed its contents without a second thought.

"Ah...that's better." She smiled gratefully. She got up again and flexed her fingers. "I think I will go and lie down." She decided and left.

"Is birthing hard?" Arian asked curiously.

"Oh yes. Bloody painful too but when the child is there it is worth the effort." Vanora winked to Arian before scooping the child up into her arms. "Go on. Enjoy yourself!" She trilled and Arian smiled at her before walking to the training arena. She picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows and practiced her shooting. The target was easy to hit, Arian was used to killing running rabbits. Dagonet looked up from his work and watched her change her target to one further away. Perfect hit, not dead center but withing the inner circle. "You have talent." Dagonet complimented and Arian blushed slightly.

"I hunt rabbit for food." She explained.

"You're used to a moving target?" Dagonet quizzed and went to pick up some small discs to test her.

"Yes." Arian nodded.

"Show me." Dagonet threw one disc into the air and Arian aimed, shooting it perfectly. "Good." Dagonet threw three at once and she shot each one before they even began to fall. They practiced for an hour or so before Arian slumped against a wall, her arms aching. "That is fun." She grinned at Dagonet who nodded in agreement. He offered her a flagon of water and she drank from it, spare drops falling from her mouth. Everyone agreed that she was not best described as beautiful, she looked to fierce to be beautiful but she was striking, she would not be overlooked by anyone. Dagonet secretly admired her, his heart swelling whenever he was near her. He was falling for her and he was falling hard.


	5. Chapter 5

Summer had definitely taken over Briton as the air was hot and humid, the rivers was dry and there was very little water to be found.

"I swear if this drought does not go away soon, I am going to kill the sun." Raven muttered from the shade, leaning against Lancelot and staring hungrily at the water in front of her. "I thought the weather in Briton was always rain!" Gawain complained, sweating from the heat so he stripped from his shirt and exposed his muscular chest.

"I shall never complain about the weather again." Bors swore, his head buried under a cooled blanket. Arian groaned quietly and stood, shaking her sweaty hair from her shoulders and taking up a bow.

"It's too hot to hunt now Arian." Galahad grumbled from the floor.

"I not hunt food, I hunt water." She answered and trekked into the woods alone.

"Someone should go with her." Everyone turned to Dagonet who was the only one who had not yet complained about the weather.

"Fine I'll go." He sighed and followed Arian into the trees. Arian looked up from kneeling on the forest floor and smiled at Dagonet.

"You follow ground where moist." She explained, running her hand over the dry soil before moving forwards again, having found no damp soil.

"There was a river nearby, just this way." Dagonet pointed and rested a hand on Arian's back, leading her to where the main source of water used to be. Arian followed then stared at the massive drop in the earth with piled up rocks and dead plants. Arian climbed down the steep slope careful with the help of Dagonet then set to work, digging into the soil and searching for signs of water. Dagonet watched quietly as the woman worked, admiring her fine hair in the hard sunlight as it glowed. Arian felt him watching her so she looked up and gave him a questioning look but smiled slightly at him. "Have you found anything?" Dagonet asked quickly and Arian nodded. She prodded some moss on a rock and showed him the moist water on her finger. "Water near." She promised and led the way, tracking water as easily as though it were a deer. Dagonet followed as best as he could, his massive frame making it hard for him to keep quiet, he was just grateful they were not actually hunting for food otherwise he would have warned the prey he was coming a mile away. Arian smiled in amusement as Dagonet attempted to be quiet then laughed as he snapped an entire branch as loudly as if he were a stampede of horses. "You not made for stalking." She laughed and Dagonet chuckled.

"Not really." He agreed then froze when Arian took his hand in hers and lifted it to her face.

"Made for healing and good deeds." She quizzed and Dagonet smiled at her, his hand moving towards her face and tracing the back of his finger down her cheek. Arian was unsure about how to return the gesture but noticed how she was quivering slightly and her stomach was twisting uncomfortably at Dagonet's touch, her chest burned like fire and her head spun slightly even after Dagonet had pulled away. "Come." Arian pulled Dagonet forwards and they continued deep into the woods, following the ground as it became moister and moister. Suddenly Arian lost her footing on a loose stone and she fell forwards into Dagonet and pushed them both down, rolling down the hill uncontrollably until Dagonet landed at the bottom with Arian on top, laughing at her stupidity and clumsiness as the momentum pushed them forwards again until Dagonet was the one above Arian, laughing with her and gazing into her eyes, loosing himself in their dark depths. Arian giggled slightly then eventually stopped but her wide smile remained, gazing straight back at Dagonet as he leaned forwards slowly, bending his head down towards her. His face hovered only an inch above hers and his lips parted of their own accord as did hers, her hand reaching up to stroke his face. All of a sudden someone grabbed Dagonet by the neck and tore him backwards then took Arian by the arms, dragging her to her feet and shaking her about until she hung limp, her scream cut off with a strike to the face. Dagonet growled loudly and punched one of the men in the knee and staggered to his own feet, defending himself from the attack then turning to help Arian. He froze when he saw a blade pressed to her throat as she knelt to the ground with a pirate standing behind her. "I thank you for returning my future whore to me, I have missed her terribly." The pirate smirked as Dagonet glared at him.

"You shall not harm her." He growled and pointed to him, cursing himself for not bringing his sword.

"Says who?" The pirate returned then nodded to his men. "Bag him." The other pirates lunged for Dagonet and punched him in the gut repeatedly until he was flat on his back and gasping for air, feeling his hands being bound in front of him. Arian cursed the pirates in her own tongue and hissed like a snake at them as they approached her. She lunged to her feet and skidded towards her bow and arrows as quickly as she could before the others could react. She drew the first arrow and aimed wildly but thanking the gods it struck the right target. Arian dragged the horn from her hip and blew sharply, calling someone, anyone to help them. "Stop her!" The captain of the pirates yelled and they ran at her with their swords. Dagonet staggered to his feet and gripped the nearest one by the arm and pulled it from its socket then smashed his head against a tree before throwing him at his comrade as though he were a rag doll. Arian released as many arrows as she could but there were at least twenty men in all and they soon swarmed her. The highly strung woman fought back with her feet and fists for as long as she could, yelling for Dagonet but he had his own problems. Suddenly the low rumble of a horn made everyone freeze then look up as a patrol of Woads came hurtling down the hill and from the bushes, painted blue for battle with their axes flying. The pirates screamed like women then ran to the east back to their ships, abandoning their prizes as they fled for their lives. Arian was badly bruised and panting for air but she pushed herself onto her elbow and dragged herself to Dagonet who was trying to sit up despite still being winded from the punches. He managed to raise himself onto his knees then reached out to cup Arian's face with one of his massive hands. _"How dare they hurt you, my universe."_ Arian whispered and Dagonet looked at her for a moment before assessing her for injuries. "Are you hurt?" He asked gently and she shook her head, placing a gentle hand over his before looking up at the returned Woads. _"Thank you my people."_

_"We shall escort you back to the wall where you will be safe." _One of them smiled and helped Arian to her feet.

_"We were looking for water to give to the people, they are thirsty." _Arian explained to them.

_"We are searching also, we can find none."_

_"There must be some somewhere, the ground is moist." _Arian sighed then supported Dagonet on his feet.

_"We are close but we do not have the skills to locate it, we need you to help us." _One of them replied and Arian glanced to Dagonet, explaining what was being said.

"We cannot go without knowing where to find water." He agreed and allowed Arian to help him sit down on a rock.

"Will you be alright?" Arian asked gently and Dagonet nodded to her with a smile.

"I shall catch up in a moment." He promised and watched Arian slowly turn away, unsure about whether to leave him or not. She walked a little distance then resumed tracking the water, glancing back to Dagonet and not relaxing until he had joined her again. They walked around the woods for half a day before Arian shrieked with success and dived down a crack between two rocks, calling up to the others to say she had found water. The Woads cheered Arian and they all climbed down to join her, following the small trickle of water then gasping at the massive cavern and the wondrous sight before them. The water had a blueish phosphorescent glow, it rippled off the cave walls and danced on Arian's skin, her hair shining brightly like the moon as she gazed down at the water. Dagonet moved towards the water and bent down, scooping some up in his hands and drinking thirstily as did the other Woads. "Water come in from there, endless flow." Arian pointed to the waterfall on the opposite side of the cave.

"You are incredible." Dagonet blurted and she looked at him strangely, Dagonet could not tell whether it was surprise, affection or shock in her eyes. Finally she moved forwards and rested her head on Dagonet's broad chest, placing her arms around his waist and sighing happily. "Thank you." She smiled secretly as Dagonet wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders, holding her gently. Finally they made their way home, dragging their feet back to the fort before collapsing in chairs after dark, preparing themselves for the flock of people running at them. "Three...two...one." Arian sighed and Dagonet chuckled as Raven got to them first.

"What happened?" She demanded, fussing over Arian's bruises.

"We find water." Arian sighed and rested her head on the table, feeling sleepy. "I show you tomorrow." She promised in a muffled mumble. Raven smiled down at her and helped her to her room, nodding to Dagonet then letting Isolde help her take Arian away.

"What happened to you?" Arthur asked in concern and Dagonet sighed before giving a full report.


	6. Chapter 6

Arian awoke slowly then stretched with a sigh, burying her face in her pillow and mumbling something in Woadish.

"Arthur is waiting for you, he needs to know where the water is." Raven said gently and Arian's head snapped around to stare at the woman, not expecting her to be in her room. Once she had settled down Arian sighed again and sat up, rubbing her head and smoothing down her hair which was pretty much perfectly in place anyway.

"Alright, I shall be ready." Arian nodded and waited until Raven had left the room before getting dressed, remembering to strap on her dagger and pick up her bow before leaving. She joined Raven and Arthur outside then nodded to Dagonet as he walked from his room. "This way." Arian nodded then led the way into the woods, retracing her steps back to the cave of water. It took about an hour to get there directly and when Arthur saw the water, he looked as though he was going to faint. "Drink." Arian gestured and they all drank their fill, smacking their lips happily once their dry throats had been watered. Arthur sent Tristan to scout the area to make sure it was safe then got some of the villagers to draw the water and bring it back to the people to begin distributing water. Tristan returned soon and assured Arthur that the area was secure and safe which made Arthur relax a little. "You seem distressed. Are you sad?" Arian asked gently and Arthur smiled down at her.

"I just worry for my people that is all, I feel responsible for their suffering."

"You cannot make rain come, Arthur. You are trying hard, you are good king to your people." Arian assured him, glancing to Dagonet who smiled at her and she blushed slightly then turned away to join Raven. "Come, lets get some water back to Vanora and Isolde." Raven smiled brightly and pulled a bucket from the water and walked back with Arian alone. "I see you have a soft spot for Dagonet." Raven murmured quietly and Arian blushed furiously.

"I...I...like him. He is good to me." Arian shrugged but still could not look Raven in the eye.

"Oh come on, you like him more than that. I know you do." Raven encouraged and Arian blushed even more until her cheeks burned.

"I...suppose." Arian finally admitted and Raven grinned triumphantly.

"He cares for you too, I would even say he loves you. I have never seen him watch a woman for so long as he watches you." Raven smiled again.

"How do you know?" Arian asked.

"Arian, I have known these knights for nearly ten years, I think I know them pretty well. Especially Lancelot." Raven added with a smirk and Arian relaxed slightly.

"You are sure?"

"I am. But do not approach him all at once with your feelings, he is actually a really shy person and finds it easier to take things slowly." Raven advised and Arian nodded her thanks. Raven took her water to Vanora and Arian went to Isolde, placing the water carefully on the table then smiling as Isolde gulped down the water in thirst then sigh with content. "That...felt good." She sighed then looked up as Tristan walked in, nodding to Arian then striding over to his wife, sweeping her off her feet and smirking at her. "How are you feeling?" He asked tenderly.

"Heavy." Isolde laughed and reached out for the cup of water she had just poured for him.

"I should...go." Arian gestured to the door then left with a final smile. Arian walked aimlessly for a while until Dagonet joined her side and sat her down at a table in the tavern, now nearly empty except for a few barmaids and a soldier or two. "Dagonet...what was home like to you?" Arian asked slowly, piecing the sentence together as best she could.

"Rich. I had everything I ever wanted, a home, a family, we lived in the forest next to the mountains. That's why I'm so big, my tribe were used to felling trees, chopping wood and moving large stones." Dagonet smiled at the memory. "There was a place I used to call my own, it was halfway up the mountain, overlooking the valley and my tribe, you could see everything all the way to the sea. I used to watch the eagles fly above me and count the stars at night." Dagonet looked back down to Arian then asked her the same question.

"Wet and cold. You could never see, it was always foggy and there were swamps everywhere." Arian chuckled then sighed. "But I had a place too, it was on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the sea, watching ships sail past." Arian yawned slightly then smiled at Dagonet. "Will you ever go home?"

"Someday. I want to but to me, 'someday' is just another word for 'never'." He replied.

"Nothing is never, nothing is certain." Arian stretched out a hand and placed it over Dagonet's. "But your destiny is your own." Dagonet looked at her for a while, wondering how he could be so lucky as to have met such a perfect being. Slowly she drew away then stood, looking up to see Lucan running towards them. "Papa! They need you in the woods, fire!" Dagonet scrambled to his feet and ran forwards, pushing Lucan towards Arian. "Stay safe." He warned then bolted to the trees. Arian looked up and saw the thick plumes of black smoke rising from the forest. "Lucan stay close." Arian warned, knowing that the wind would bring the fire towards them. Arian led Lucan back to he knights quarters then gathered up his belongings as well as hers before searching for Vanora and the children. Vanora shrieked once she saw Arian and ran forwards, gripping her arms tightly. "Arian! Isolde is in the woods! She went for more water and she should be back by now!" Vanora cried and snatched Lucan and their things. "Go tell one of the knights, I'll get them out of here." She ushered and Arian ran, searching for someone to tell. Eventually the knights came back, all slightly burnt and scorched black but otherwise, unharmed. "We need to get the people further away, arrange the men into patrols and get the people out of here." Arthur ordered, looking up as Arian ran at him.

"Isolde! Isolde is in woods." Arian panted and Tristan froze before diving back into the fire, ignoring his commander's orders. Dagonet raced after him, ducking under a flaming branch and followed Tristan straight back into danger. Arian stared open mouthed and waited for about ten minutes for the three of them to return before giving in to her stupidity. She ran into the fiery woods, ignoring scorching heat and the ash burning her skin as she ran swiftly, tracking Isolde's steps by following the path to the water. Arian screamed when she saw Isolde flat on her back, clutching her stomach and screaming in both pain and fear as a branch crackled over her. Arian ran forwards and flung herself over Isolde, hearing the branch snap then fall down, the fire having already almost burnt it to cinders, most of it crumbled painfully over Arian's back whilst the rest tore into her skin and burnt away her flesh. Arian cried out in agony but shoved the torched branch away and began to drag Isolde to safety. "The baby's coming! The bloody baby is coming now!" Isolde shrieked as Arian tugged her down into the cave. "I know...hang on." Arian panted and attempted to carry the woman down to safety. Suddenly stronger hands took Isolde from Arian and she looked to see Tristan carrying his wife down into the cave as Dagonet shielded Arian from another falling tree and force her into the cave quickly. "Let me see." He turned Arian around and stared at her ruined back, taking in the splinters, the burns and the blood. "Oh God..." He whispered then looked up as Isolde screamed again.

"Help her." Arian turned and pulled Dagonet towards Isolde who was choking on her own screams, tears streaking down her face.

"Tristan, you hold her, keep her strong." Arian took control and nodded to the scout. Tristan instantly moved to hold Isolde in his arms, wrapping his arms around her and whispering in her ear.

"Have you delivered children before?" Dagonet asked and Arian nodded in reply. "Good. Because I haven't." He joked weakly then allowed Arian to instruct him. "Isolde, you must push." Arian coaxed and encouraged.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Isolde managed between screams then tensed up again as another contraction came. Arian chuckled then looked up as the fire roared at them from outside the gentle glow of the cave. "Let miracles be true." She whimpered then turned her attention back to her work. With one final push, the baby came away and began to cry, wriggling in Arian's hands, angry that he had been forced from his mother. "A son, Isolde. You have a son." Arian showed the baby to Isolde and she exhaled with relief and smiled weakly, leaning back into Tristan as he held her still. Arian cut the cord and washed the baby, searching for something to wrap the child up in. Tristan took off his cloak and wrapped the baby himself then took him with a grateful smile and nod to Arian before rejoining his wife. Dagonet placed an arm over Arian's shoulders and hugged her with a wide smile. "Well done."

"Can I sleep now?" Arian moaned and plonked herself down on the hard stone, watching the fire burn before her. They waited for hours until the fire had died down, thanks to a sudden dead wind the fire ceased to spread. "Arian, we need to move now." Dagonet touched her shoulder but Arian merely groaned and turned away from him, muttering something sleepily. Tristan lifted his own wife into his own arms with his son and carried them both away, letting Isolde rest in peace. Dagonet sighed and picked up Arian himself and carried her through the woods, her head resting on his shoulder with her arms tucked around her. The air was still thick with smoke and ash, the men had to walk carefully to make sure they did not trip over burnt roots and tree stumps. They gradually appeared through the thick smog and walked towards their brothers, watching Raven run at them with fear in her eyes then stop short, staring at the baby in Isolde's arms. "Isolde, are you alright?" Raven whispered and her sister smiled at her.

"I'm fine, meet your nephew." Raven slowly reached out and took the child, balancing him in her arms and grinning down at him.

"Hello Jedik." She greeted then kissed the boy's forehead. Arian stirred in her sleep and Dagonet slipped away and back to her room, placing her gently on her bed face down and making her comfortable before tending to her back. He massaged away the ash and blood then pulled out the splinters and cooling the burns, being as tender and gentle as possible. "Is it bad?" Arian whispered quietly and Dagonet looked up to find her watching him in her mirror. "Bad but it will heal." Dagonet answered truthfully.

"Thank you." Arian smiled slightly then winced in pain. An hour later Dagonet was finally able to bandage Arian's back then turn her onto her side to look for anymore burns. "What about you?" Arian asked and sat up, reaching out to touch his neck.

"I'm fine." Arian did not believe him one bit. She reached out and washed the wound clean then smoothed some lavender oil around it to ease the pain then put some burn heal paste onto it but did not move away from touching his face delicately. Dagonet smiled at her slightly, reaching up and holding her neck softly, leaning forwards and resting his forehead on hers and sighing gently. Ever so slowly he reached down and touched his lips to Arian's, barely moving them, barely touching, both of them too shy to take it further. Arian took control and moved in closer, wrapping both arms around Dagonet's neck but being careful of his burn, kissing him slowly but strongly, letting him know how she felt. Dagonet welcomed the kiss and snaked his arms tightly around her waist, tugging her even closer, making her gasp slightly in surprise but swiftly relaxed and rose herself onto her knees, her head just above Dagonet's due to his tall stature compared to Arian's small frame. They pulled away from each other but remained in the embrace, smiling at each other softly. "You should rest." Dagonet murmured gently and lay Arian down on the sheets. She sighed and murmured something in Woadish and Dagonet realized it was the same thing she always murmured. "What did you say?" Dagonet asked curiously.

"My sky and horizon is here." She murmured then looked to Dagonet sleepily. "You."


End file.
